jemfandomcom-20200214-history
One Jem Too Many
One Jem Too Many is the fourth episode of the second season, and the 30th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Synopsis Jerrica, stressed-out from dealing with tax forms and the usual trouble at home and the office, gets into trouble with a nasty-tempered Jem impersonator, whose outrageous, public meltdowns and temper tantrums threaten to destroy the real Jem's career. Songs featured *"Imagine Me" - Jem and The Holograms (as Jerrica) *"Congratulations" - The Misfits *"The Real Me" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes :Kimber: You look beat, Jerrica. Why don't you come with us? We're going shopping. :Aja: A new outfit will make you feel a 100% better! :Jerrica: Percent. Oh, good thing you mentioned numbers, Aja. I forgot. Starlight Music's quarterly tax returns are due tomorrow. ---- :Fake Jem (to Rio): So. Where are you taking me? Not some cheap place, I hope. :Rio: I thought we would go to the Red Rock Restaurant. Is that ok? :Fake Jem: Perfect. Everybody who is anybody eats here. ---- :Fake Jem (to the Maitre' D while at the restaurant): Hey, baldy. We want the best table you've got. Now. ---- :Fake Jem: Those people will move. (walks up to a customer) You, fatso. Hit the road, Jack. I want to eat. ---- :Fake Jem (to the manager): You're selling my records at a discount. :Manager: But Starlight Records gave permission... (avoiding records being thrown around by Jem) to lower the prices so more fans could afford them. :Fake Jem: Let the mindless little twerps pay double. ---- :Rio (knocks at Jerrica's door): Hi. Can I come in? Ever think you know someone, but then they turn out to be completely the opposite of what you thought. :Jerrica: What do you mean? :Rio: Jem acted like a complete child and threw a temper tantrum when I took her to the Red Rock Restaurant. :Jerrica: (baffled and in disbelief) Jem. But that's impossible. :Rio: Yeah, I would have thought so too. ---- :Kimber (to Jerrica): Okay. What was the big scene in the record store all about? :Raya: It seemed so unlike you. :Shana: You can say that again. I was embarrassed to be a member of the band. :Aja: We all were. :Jerrica: What are you talking about? First, Rio says he had lunch with Jem and I know he couldn't have. And now you say I was at the record store, but I've been here all afternoon. ---- :Fake Jem (while at a vendor's booth): You think this garbage is going to sell. Here's what I think of your... (knocks over table) merchandise. ---- :(The Holograms follow Jem, but catch up to Jerrica) :Jerrica: Hurry. She went this way. (taking off) :Shana: She keeps switching back and forth. :Raya: Catch her before she reveals she's Jem. (following Jerrica around the hall corner) :Jerrica: She's trapped. This is a dead end. (seeing only a cleaning lady) This is impossible. I know she came down here. There's no way out. ---- :Jerrica: I am not cracking up. I know what I saw. I saw Jem at the show. :Aja: Jerrica, if Jem wasn't you, who was she? ---- :Announcer: Let's go live to Hector Ramirez at the world premiere of Flint Westwood's new film, "My Fist in Your Face". :Hector Ramirez: Flint Westwood himself is here. Along with Sigourney Loomis, martial arts star Bruth Lee and look who's just arrived: Jem. ---- :Fake Jem: Out of my way! :Hector Ramirez: Jem. What's gotten into you? :Fake Jem: Pipe down, Ramirez. I'm the star they want to see. :Flint Westwood: But.. but it's my movie. :Fake Jem: Okay. Here's some popcorn (dumping a bucket of popcorn on his head) to go along with it. :Hector Ramirez: Folks, you saw it here first. Jem. Live and out of control. ---- :(When the cleaning lady comes in) :Eric: (irritated) Lady, look, do your cleaning up some other time, huh? We're busy here. Now clear out. :(The cleaning lady takes off her glasses and scarf, revealing herself as Jem) :Eric: Jem, what are you doing here? :Roxy: Spying on us. :Jetta: Get lost, creep. :Pizzazz: Relax, girls. Okay, Jem. You can drop the charade. :(Jem pulls of her mask) :Clash: Ta-da. :Roxy, Jetta, Stormer, & Eric: Clash! ---- :Eric (on closed-circuit television): Welcome aboard to the S.S. Up the Creek, Jem. I hope you enjoy your pre-programmed cruise on the high seas. And while you're gone. My Jem will take over your concert and give your career a one way ticket to the bottom of the charts. ---- :Jem (after a motorist pulls his car over): Hi. Can we catch a ride? :Little Girl: Daddy. It's Jem and the Holograms. Let's give them a ride. :Dad: No. I've heard too many stories. I don't want my daughter associating with people like you. :Little Girl: I don't think Jem did those things. It's just not like her. :Jem: Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me. ---- :Jem (while confronting the fake Jem): Hold it right there. I don't know who you are or what kind of scam you are trying to pull, but it's ending right now. :Fake Jem: What do you mean, scam? You're the one trying to run a scam. I'm the real Jem. :Jem: All right. If you're the real Jem. Then prove it. Sing something. Trivia *Although Jem and The Holograms are credited for singing "Imagine Me", Jerrica is the one actually singing it. *"Congratulations" was first sung in Starbright (Part 2): Colliding Stars, and "I Believe In Happy Endings" in Culture Clash. *In the "Congratulations" music video, the Misfits appear playing different instruments than those they usually play: **Roxy plays the lead guitar. **Stormer plays the second guitar. **Jetta plays the keytar. *When Clash is forced to perform for the audience, she attempts to sing a couple of lines of "I Believe In Happy Endings". *Hector Ramirez is actually a crossover character who has made multiple appearances in other Hasbro/Sunbow series, such as G.I. Joe and The Transformers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2